


Hot and Bothered

by suddenlyOutbursts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Chubby Women, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, F/F, Foreplay, Heck yeah love the chub, Large Insertion, Masturbation, Monster sex, Mostly Sex Tho, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Other, Restraints, Size Kink, Slime, Tentacle Sex, a little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyOutbursts/pseuds/suddenlyOutbursts
Summary: A woman has an unexpected visit from an unknown slimy monster.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer night. Camila was laying on the covers of her generous-sized bed in her stuffy downtown apartment. Despite having all the windows open and wearing nothing but her normal night-gown, the heat was still overbearing. Camila could feel sweat droplets running down her forehead. Her back and large chest were damp with the heat. Sighing, she sleepily sat up and pulled her gown over her head, seeking any relief from the heat. She didn’t need to worry about anyone seeing her, it was one of the perks of living alone. 

Lying back down on her side, Camila grabbed one her hefty breasts and began lightly massaging it, sighing at the feeling. She’d had a long day, and she supposed relieving herself would help her sleep. She got both of her hands on her tits and began squeezing and pulling her large brown nipples. She gasped from the shocks of pleasure that ran down her spine and began rubbing her thick thighs together, seeking friction. She played rough with herself, pinching hard enough to hurt then harshly kneading her soft breasts. After a couple minutes of playing with her sensitive nipples, she reached down towards her crotch and finally got two fingers inside herself. Camila whimpered as she fingered herself harder, one hand in her plump pussy and one pinching her left nipple. She knew what she liked: crooking her fingers just right to make her squirm. She started rubbing the heel of her palm against her clit while keeping her fingers inside, her soaked skin making her hand glide easily as she added a third then fourth finger. As she felt herself getting close to her orgasm, Camila moved her fingers that had been abusing the hard nipple to her mouth so she could muffle her moans. After all, the window by her bed was wide open, and she didn't want to be as noisy as she usually is. 

She felt the warmth build up in her lower belly, and sped up the hand that was thrusting in her. She came violently with a muffled moan, her juices staining the insides of her thighs and the blankets below her. Camila wiped her hand on the bed and made a mental note to wash the covers in the morning. She realized it had been a while since she’d gotten off, no doubt proven by the powerful orgasm she'd just had. Her release had only made her more sweaty, but she found it had worn her out enough to feel tired. Satisfied as well as she could be the aid of her hands, Camila finally drifted off into a restful sleep. 

 

Little known to Camila, her night was far from over. Leaving the window entirely open proved to be a fatal mistake as something malevolent oozed through the window. A creature nearly twice the size of Camila landed on the floor near the end of her bed and started moving toward her. A thick slime-coated tentacle reached out and paused in the air, as if looking at the sleeping woman beneath it. Then it grabbed onto the bottom of her bed frame, dragging itself closer. Camila was sleeping very soundly after her long day and didn’t stir as the bed shifted a few inches with the monsters weight. Instead of crawling up towards her, the thing opted to ooze its way under her bed, and getting prepared for its next objective. 

A few of the thinner extremities of the creature creeped up from either side of the bed, and slowly - as not to disturb Camila - looped themselves around her wrists and ankles. Although the appendages were no more than an inch thick, the skin of the the creature was incredibly thick and resilient. There’d be no way for Camila to get free unless the creature willingly let her go. Once the tentacles had looped themselves around her limbs, they slowly withdrew to under the bed, effectively spreading Camila out. 

Although the motion was smooth, it was enough to wake Camila from her slumber. The creature paused as Camila struggled to consciousness, holding her immobile in its iron hold. Camila sleepily tugged at her arms, finding herself unable to move more than a couple inches. Quickly waking up in fright she looked wildly around her room before settling on the things touching her. Just barely picking it up in the light from an outside streetlight, she could see the thick slime reflecting off the apparent tentacles that were tightly gripping her. Struggling with all her might, Camila opened her mouth to call for help, to scream, to get someone to come to her aide, but the beast below her was much quicker. And it didn’t want to be found before it had settled its business. A much thicker tentacle, nearly two inches wide, quickly whipped out from under the bed, flinging its goo in a few thick splats across her room. The appendage was stuffed unwillingly into the woman’s mouth, forcefully silencing her before she could make a sound. Camila kept struggling, working her already aching jaw to bite as hard as she could on the rubbery thing in her mouth, but to no avail. Completely exhausted, Camila stopped her struggling, hoping to conserve her energy for a possible break later. All she could do was lay there and breathe through her nose as the solid tentacle in her mouth worked to the back of her mouth, still secreting its slippery goo. 

Camila hated herself for thinking it, but the thick thing in her mouth was making her feel the slightest hint of arousal. Plus the fact the sticky sweet stuff she had to keep swallowing didn’t taste nearly as bad as she’d expected. Since she had stopped struggling, the monster had decided to take the opportunity to feel up its new hostage. Camila whimpered as a single slightly flattened tentacle landed above her navel with a wet smack. The thing groped over her bulging plush belly and quickly poked into her belly button before starting a path upwards. The tentacle brushed against one of her still sensitive nipples, and Camila couldn’t help letting out a small groan. Noticing her reaction, the creature decided to focus more intently on the small nubs on her plentiful breasts. The monster below her made some garbled noises before sending up a few more of its thicker tentacles and wrapping them around Camila’s bust. The main part of the appendages squeezed the soft flesh with the tips of the tentacles reaching around to flick her delicate nipples. This elicited a soft whimper from Camila. She could feel her body heating up with a delightful mix of terror and excitement. 

The creature seemed to decide that it was time to move things along, as it removed the dripping tentacle from her mouth before gently but quickly flipping the woman onto her stomach. It then took two thick tentacles and raised them under her midsection, forcing her onto her hands and knees. Camila whipped her head around trying to see what the thing was doing to her, but she had no need to for she could soon feel it. The two thick tentacles were edging their way up from her knees and twining around her legs, spreading them wide. Camila whimpered as she felt a thick tentacle begin rubbing its way between her legs, splitting open her wet labia. Finding the path of least resistance, the monster slid a thick tentacle into Camila, feeling her squeeze on it, trying to push it out. The monster’s slime mixed with the woman’s flowing liquids. Camila tried moving her hips away from the terrible thing impaling her, but the monster held her tight. Tears escaped her eyes as she was stretched wide suddenly. 

The thick tentacle began slowly pumping into her dripping pussy. Camila moaned and writhed against her bed as the monster rubbed against her sweet spots, stretching her deep inside. Camila began panting from the overwhelming sensation of getting roughly fucked from the tentacle. She struggled more against the massive length in her but only succeeded in grinding herself down on it. Her sweat was freely pouring by now, but she had much bigger things on her mind than the sheets at the moment.

Camila gasped again as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turns out her captor wanted more from her after all. She felt something slick slide in between her ass cheeks, thankfully thinner than the one in her soaked pussy. Something soft quickly slid into Camilla's tight asshole. Camila squirmed at the intrusion of having something wet wiggling its way into her. The appendage worked its way deeper and deeper into her, gradually stretching her tight ass. Camila felt it going much deeper into her than any toys she’s used. All the while the thick tentacle in her pussy kept pounding her hard and deep, enough to make her bounce with every plunge. Once the tentacle in her ass had worked itself nearly a foot deep, it pulled out swiftly, leaving Camila feeling empty and exposed. The thick tentacle in her pussy also removed itself, doused fully in her juices. She whined with the loss and wiggled her hips, wanting to feel full again. The monster under her quickly filled her wishes, with two thicker tentacles at both of her entrances. These tentacles were special ones however, with large slits at the end dripping a gooey opaque liquid. 

The one positioned in front of her vagina slid in without much resistance, despite its apprehensive thickness of nearly her fist. The second member pushed against the woman’s abused asshole but couldn’t get through the ring of tight muscle. The tentacle reared back and landed a powerful slap on Camila’s right cheek as punishment. Camila mewled from the bright flash of pain and began struggling against the bonds that were holding her. The monster lifted her from her previous position of hands and knees by lifting her arms above her head. Camila found herself held upright with her knees barely touching the bed. The shift in position made the protrusion sheathed in her shift dramatically, eliciting a moan from the woman. Using the weight of the woman to its advantage, the monster lowered Camila’s tight ass onto the waiting tentacle, it’s thick head dripping an ooey gooey substance. Camila moaned as her tight sphincter finally accepted the hefty tentacle with an inaudible pop. The monster gave no consideration to the woman it was inside as it immediately started thrusting both of its massive tentacles into Camila’s tight heat. Camila felt them thrusting inside her together, both of her holes filled to their limits. Finally, the pain and pleasure that had been sweeping through her body for what felt like ages now came to a roaring climax and Camila screamed out as the unbelievably powerful waves of her orgasm washed through her. 

The monster didn’t stop for her, and continued its thrusting, the overstimulation bringing a flurry of moans from the woman’s mouth. Her head lolled forward, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The monster made pleased sounds below her and Camila noticed a pressure inside of her. She realized with a shock that the monster was cumming in her, but was too blissed out to do anything other than let out a few whines. She soon realized there was something wrong however: there seemed to be an unreal amount of cum flowing into her tight body. The creature kept thrusting into her, pumping her womb and ass full of its syrupy cum. Camila looked down to see her belly with a noticeable swell, the monster’s cum filling her thoroughly. The liquid was spurting from the tentacles lodged deep inside her, flowing deeper and deeper with every pump of the hot liquid. Her stomach was expanding, the goo burning hot inside her. The feeling of being stretched so full in both holes after her first powerful climax pulled a second orgasm from the writhing woman. 

The monster finally stopped it’s pulsating movements inside her. It slowly retracted its tentacles from inside her and laid Camila back down on her bed. The monster’s cum, secretions, and Camila's own juices all came back out of her in a solid gush. Camila reached down to her belly and felt it was still expanded despite the liquids coming out of her. It seemed the monster had pumped her so full of liquid that she'd be full for a good while. 

Promptly after coming to this conclusion, Camila passed out from exhaustion, all thoughts wiped from her mind. The creature under her bed made no sound or movement. 

 

......later that night, a second unknown being dropped into her room through her still open window.


	2. Chapter 2

Camila woke up some time later, in a room she didn’t recognize. Her mind was foggy and her body was sore and aching. She pulled at her arms and found them restrained. Camila decided internally that she was really tired of waking up like this. 

Camila took a look at her surroundings. She was in a normal bed, apparently in someone’s bedroom. There were no windows in the room and the only light was coming from two tall lamps placed in opposite corners of the room. There was sparse decoration save for a simple dresser and mirror to her left. She blearily turned her head to the right and saw a young woman softly snoring in a chair. Startled by the woman’s presence, Camila tugged at her restraints again before calling out.   
“...uh, hello?” Camila asked quietly.

The woman didn’t stir. Camila felt her anger rise at being tied down after she felt like she should be at the hospital or at least a police station following endeavor from last night. 

“Hey, bitch! You gonna untie me or what?” Camila nearly shouted. 

The woman woke with a start and nearly fell out of her chair before leaping up and heading over to the bed Camila was on. Camila noticed the woman before her was quite short, around 5 feet perhaps, and likely in her late 20’s. She had a rather disheveled look, with brown messy hair tied up in a bun. Her skin was a light brown color and she looked to be a bit overweight. She was, Camila thought, a very attractive woman. The woman was standing over her, her hands in her hair.

“Oh my God, I am incredibly sorry for what happened,” the stranger finally said. 

“Uhh..” Camila muttered, quite confused. “What….what happened to me?”

“Oh dear, well,” the woman looked around her, seeming quite nervous. “I suppose I should introduce myself first, I’m Dr. Katalin and this is my home.” She stuck her hand out, then realizing that Camila couldn’t shake her hand, she pulled back and laughed a bit awkwardly. She then moved to start ripping the velcro cuffs off of Camila. 

“You must be quite stunned, my - I mean, the beast definitely didn’t hold back on you.”

Camila looked at the woman, noticing her slip up. “Wait, that thing is yours? Where the fuck did it come from?”  
“I created it,” Dr. Katalin replied simply, removing the last cuff. 

Camila sat up in the bed, glad to be free to move around once again. “Well that’s just dandy for you miss, but the thing you made escaped and violated me.” Camila paused. “Wait, how did you create it?” she inquired. 

“Well this is all a bit embarrassing you see. In more than one way. I brought you here because I don’t want word of this getting out. It would ruin my image if word got out that what I was doing here could possibly be dangerous to the public.”

“Why would you create a creature like that,” Camila asked, “What good could that possibly be for your research, or whatever?”

“See that’s what’s kind of embarrassing, it had nothing to do with my current study, it was more of a uh…” Dr. Katalin blushed before putting her hands to her face in a flustered way. “I made it as a bit of sexual relief in my spare time. I’m really not supposed to leave my house. Things can get a bit lonely here, as one would expect.”

Camila found herself feeling a mixture of repulsion and sympathy, but also a bit of awe. Sure, it was incredibly strange to create something so violent and gross to please yourself, but what the Doctor had done was amazing.

“Are you telling me you created a completely new species just for a fuck?” Camila asked in wonder. “That’s incredible.”

“You really think so?” asked the Doctor. Dr. Katalin looked at the woman before her and continued blushing a bit despite herself. “Well that’s very kind of you. There’s still the issue of you though…”

“What about me?”

“You’re free to go of course, but I beg of you not to tell anyone what happened to you. I only brought you here to make sure you didn’t go to the police and to make sure you weren’t seriously injured. However, if you can’t keep quiet about this scene, you’d have to stay here with me. And if the latter is the case, I’d really like to have a lab assistant.” The Doctor ejected the last two sentences in a rush, obviously flustered. 

Camila thought about the offer the doctor had just given her. Her current job was nothing special, she’d just been a cashier at a nearby retail store. It was reasonably a great offer, despite the solitude of having to stay in the lab most of the time. She quickly decided to give the job a try, she felt like she had nothing to lose.

“The pay would be great of course, and it’s really not that difficult once you get the hang of it,” Dr. Katalin interjected. 

“Sure.”

“What?”

“I think that being your lab assistant would be a great job, I just need to get my stuff from my apartment and I’m all set up.”

“Re-really? Uh,” Camila noted that the doctor gets flustered quite easily. She was already finding it to be an endearing quality. “Is there a boyfriend, or family member you need to let know? You know, since you won’t be out and about as much.”

“Nope,” Camila replied easily. “No boyfriend or girlfriend and my family really isn’t that close.”

“That’s great then! I’m glad to have you as an assistant, I’m sure things will work out great. Oh, you should probably get some clothes on too.”

Camila realized she was naked under the blankets, but didn't mind too much. She'd never been shy of her body. Doctor Katalin rushed out of the room to find her some clothes, accidentally knocking over the chair on the way out. Camila smiled, feeling that this was going to be a fun and strange new job.

 

A week later and the job had so far lived up to its expectations. Most of Camila's job included her fetching things for Dr. Katalin (or Annie, as she soon discovered the doctor preferred to be called) and sanitizing used lab equipment. She found herself enjoying the work. Although the chores were a bit monotonous at times, she felt herself falling harder and harder for Annie. She desperately wished she could ask the woman on a date, but they were pretty much stuck in the facility where they were living, so there wasn't much of a place they could go. In addition, Camila found herself incredibly shy around Annie. 

 

It wasn't until working with the clumsy doctor for 9 days that the first emergency arose. They had been in one of the main labs, checking up on how a bacteria colony had been growing (or something along those lines, Camila didn't really understand biology), when the doctor knocked over a large vial of a clear chemical. The glass shattered on the floor, getting the substance on Annie's flats. Annie stumbled back from the mess, also dropping the vial she had been holding. Camila looked over from the lab’s sink where she'd been standing to see the doctor panickedly removing her shoes. 

“What did you do?” asked Camila.

“Shit, shit, shit, SHIT,” said Annie before grabbing her assistant’s arm and dragging her out of the lab. 

“This is okay, this is okay, we just have to get to the-” Annie was cut off by a loud siren. 

Camila, still unsure of what was happening, obediently followed the doctor to a small room. Annie quickly unlocked the door with the keychain she kept around her neck before hurriedly pushing Camila in. She followed closely after then locked the door behind them. 

The room was barely bigger than a shower stall, leaving the two women standing close together in the small and cramped space. The only light came from a dim florescent buzzing above them, illuminating the solid gray walls. The siren continued to wail outside of the room, but the sound was now much more muffled. 

“We’re safe in here,” said Annie with almost enough confidence to soothe Camila's nerves. 

Camila raised an eyebrow, noting that the room was so small the two women's chests were nearly shoved together. “Please tell me what's going on.”

“Oh! Sorry, I sometimes forget that you've only been working here for a little over a week.”

“Nine days,” Camila muttered.

“Right, right, well due to the frequency and nature of the, uh, accidents I can have, there's a unique protocol for my lab. What happens when an emergency arises like this, I go to this special room that is airtight and will protect me from anything concerning chemicals, viruses, or anything else that might danger my person.”

Annie fell silent as the alarm continued to blare outside of the small chamber they were encapsulated in.

Camila was extremely aware of how close she and Annie were standing. She felt the doctor's steamy breath brush over her face with every exhale. Camila hoped that the drill wouldn't take too long or she feared she may do something that she'd regret.


End file.
